


Go For It

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Language, mentions of Edwin, not sure if Havolina is a crack pair or not but I sure do ship them, we're ignoring fraternization laws if there are any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: Ed unexpectedly gives Havoc some good advice.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb. I've had this in my WIPs for probably over a year but never uploaded it because I thought it was too stupid.
> 
> Well, looking at it now, it's probably not the WORST thing I've written so... *shrugs* Maybe you guys will find some form of entertainment in it.

Havoc stops what he's doing, turns to Fullmetal, and gapes at him.

"Wait a second, _you're engaged_?!"

Unbelievable! He hasn't seen the former Fullmetal Alchemist in roughly two years, and the one time the kid comes to visit Mustang and his other old colleagues he drops _this_ kind of bomb?

Edward Elric is _actually engaged_?

Ed raises an eyebrow at him, "Uh, yeah, that's what I just said."

Havoc blanches, " _To a woman?!_ "

Ed glares at the older man, " _Yes_! To _Winry_! What are you, a dumbass?!"

Jean ignores the insult. He can't believe it; the little shrimpy kid Mustang recruited years ago is engaged to be married— _at the age of eighteen_!

Havoc's practically pushing forty and he doesn't even have a girlfriend!

_How did the brat do it?!_

"What's your secret?" he asks.

Ed raises an eyebrow. He always knew the 2nd lieutenant was a bit of a weirdo, but this was ridiculous. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your secret. How did you manage to score a babe and get her to agree to marry _you_?"

Ed feels a vein pop, " _What's that supposed to mean, you jackass?!_ " Of all the nerve! So what if he's a colossal fuck up who doesn't deserve the love and devotion of Winry Rockbell? Ed's totally aware of that! But like hell he's going to let _other_ people think that about him. He's still got his pride, damn it!

"I _mean_ ," Havoc elaborates, "how could a kid who's barely an adult just _land_ the person he's going to spend the rest of his life with?"

Ed blinks at the question, realizing that Havoc's exasperated questioning isn't jabs at Ed himself, but pure confusion on how a guy (not necessarily Ed) could find that "oh so special someone."

He remembers what Jean Havoc was known for back in their military days: a bachelor who was never lucky-in-love. How all the women he dated would rather have eyes for other men than him.

He then recalls the story Al told him about the 2nd lieutenant getting involved with Lust the homunculus. Ed fights off a grimace. Oh yeah, the man _totally_ bombs in the love department…

Not that Ed is an expert either. He's only loved one person in his life, and by some miracle he's the only person she's loved too. And they didn't even date; he just yelled at her at a train station that he'd give her half his life in exchange for half of hers. Which in hindsight was kind of dumb—he should have been like Winry and offer his _whole_ life. That sounds _way_ more romantic. Then they made plans to get married later that year like no big deal.

Wow, now _Ed_ is wondering how he did it…

"I guess I just…went for it?" he says with a shrug. Not like it's a lie either—Ed has never been good at strategy.

Jean blinks at the answer. There's silence as he makes some humming noises as though he were considering Ed's words like they were that of an ancient philosopher. After taking a long drag of his cigarette, he nods his head in a sage-like manner.

"I see. Makes sense, I guess."

Ed cocks his head in confusion. It _does_?

Havoc gets out of his chair and claps Edward on the back. "Thanks, kid. Congratulations by the way. I'll be sure to attend the ceremony. Later!" and with that Havoc leaves, leaving Edward completely and totally confused.

_What the hell just happened?_

Geez, Havoc sure is a _weirdo_!

* * *

"Yo, Rebecca!"

Rebecca turns and sees Havoc stroll up to her. She's been in the military's coffee room having a break for a few minutes now and was thinking about finding someone to chat to. Seeing Havoc gives her a reason not to leave now. She gives him a smile.

"Oh, Havoc, hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much," he replies casually. There is a brief silence as the 2nd lieutenant pours himself some coffee before sitting down beside the woman.

Rebecca has to hold down a blush—Jean Havoc really is a gorgeous specimen of a man. She had been happy to learn he regained the feeling and mobility of his legs; and even happier after learning he rejoined the military. Fuhrer Grumman was kind enough to give him back his original rank and place him back on "Team Mustang," (as those in the military referred to the Colonel's ragtag subordinates).

Sometimes she wonders what it'd be like to date him. But nah, it's not like _that_ will ever happen—

"Hey, so are you doing anything this Friday?"

Holy shit is she in that dream again? She subtly pinches herself, and after finding that she is, in fact, _not_ at home in her bed she silently cheers.

"No, not really. Why?" Oh yeah, Rebecca, play it cool. Don't seem too desperate!

"Wanna grab a bite to eat? Just the two of us?"

It takes Rebecca a while to register that yes, Jean Havoc is asking her out on a real, bona fide _date_.

Damn, she always wakes up after this moment. What's she supposed to do _now?!_

 _Say "yes," you moron!_ She mentally screams to herself. Judging by Havoc's slightly worried expression, she knows she's taking _forever_ to answer him.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." She says smoothly. Gotta keep her cool; she once read in a magazine men get scared easily when you seem too eager. Riza always tells her that those magazines were silly but hey, Rebecca gets bored.

"Awesome! I'll see you then!" Jean says and with a smirk and a small salute to her, he heads back to Mustang's office to finish up some paperwork.

Once he's gone, Rebecca takes a look around the room. Nope, nobody around. She lets out a very loud squeal.

_She has a date with Havoc!_

She has _got_ to tell Riza about this!

* * *

Jean enters Mustang's office with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He sees that Edward is still visiting, seated on the couch having a chat with the Colonel. The two men stop their conversation to take notice of Havoc.

"What are you so happy about?" the Colonel asks him, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Plastering on a shit-eating grin, Havoc practically skips over to the couch and plants himself next to Ed. Much to the young man's surprise, Havoc gives him a hearty slap to the back.

"You, my friend, are a _genius_!"

He then jumps up and merrily whistles to his desk, smiling goofily as he writes up reports. Mustang stares at his subordinate with a slack jaw then turns to the former Fullmetal Alchemist.

"What the _hell_ did you _do_?"

Ed blinks dumbly at the giddy 2nd lieutenant before replying, "I…think I gave him some good advice?"

**Author's Note:**

> FYI we're totally ignoring any Fraternization Laws if they exist.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
